Disclosure
by QT Roo
Summary: Harm learns Mac has hidden more than a husband from him A misunderstanding prompts Mac to make a decision about her future Sequel included as Chapter 2 Rated M for violent subject matter
1. Disclosure

Written by M.A.G ~E-mail: Gypsyroo@aol.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, nor will I ever:( It belongs to DPB, Bellisarius, Paramount, CBS etc. and even if I could buy it from them, they could keep BugMe and Renée. On second thought, I'd keep them to torture.... Oh yeah...Since Kate Pike and Miss Parker were both played by the same actress, I thought it would be interesting if I made them the same person. The Pretender isn't mine, Miss Parker isn't mine and belongs to Jarod (or vice versa), they belong to MTM and the sadistic network of NBC which canceled it, etc... Please don't sue me. I'm a 16 yr old bum with no job. Anyway, Aidan is my own creation and belongs to only me.  
*Note: This is the first JAG story I've ever written and was written after I saw only 5 episodes of season 2 and one episode in season 5. As I saw more episodes, and did research on the internet, I added and corrected things. I didn't know how long ago Mac had been married, so I guessed. In this story, Harm is no longer seeing the video princess. This story is unrelated to the Into the Night series, and takes place in an alternate universe sometime before Surface Warfare.   
Spoilers: We the People, Death Watch, The People V. Mac, maybe a few others.  
***Another note: This is a Harm/Mac shipper story even though its not that apparent towards the end. Before people start yelling at me for the turn of events, I have already written a sequel in which things are straightened out.  
********  
  


~ Disclosure ~  
(To Lucy ,Donna, Jagcuti, Nikka, Codedriver,and Chantelle. Thanks for all of your encouragement and feedback.)  
  


  
Harm's Residence  
North of Union Station  
Washington, DC  
19:04 Romeo  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. looked over at his partner and best friend, Semper Fi Marine Colonel Sarah "Mac" McKenzie, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beautiful brown eyes. Brown eyes, eyes the colored of bottled beer. He'd never forget the first time he had seen her, among a sea of color in the White House Rose Garden. At first, he thought he had seen a ghost, as she greatly resembled his deceased girlfriend, Lieutenant Diane Schonke. After they had met, he realized the two were nothing alike. Right away, Harm had been taken with the then-Major and knew that she was something special. Ever since, he'd take lingering glances at her when she wasn't looking. She was so beautiful, she swept him away during those stolen moments. Moments that sent shivers up and down his spine, moments like when she'd gently touch his shoulder, the small of his back, or simply a smile. She was not perfect, yet perfection was just an illusion, wasn't it? She had her share of hardships in her life, her mother left her with her alcoholic abusive father when she was just fifteen, and a drinking problem of her own.  
  
Mac gazed out the window, seeming to be deep in reverie when he went up behind her. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and she didn't protest. She turned around to face him, their eyes interlocking. Harm leaned towards her, gently took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Uh...Harm I'm sorry," she said quickly, backing away. "I have to go..."  
  
"Mac," he started, turning around, only to be greeted by the door shutting behind her.  
  
What had just happened? Why did she just scurry off like that? After they had kissed? She had reciprocated the kiss, briefly. He knew she could be skittish. There had been an awkward moment in Harm's hotel room years earlier when she had almost kissed him. She was irresolute and quickly left. The next time, he had kissed her. She'd been dressed in a similar uniform to what Diane wore. She'd told him that she knew, he was kissing Diane and not her. What he really wanted to tell her was that he wasn't kissing Diane, but her. He quickly stopped himself from telling her. What was he afraid of then? What was she afraid of now? Was she not interested? Whatever it was, he had to accept it. Love was so complicated and could make you act like the days where you were a love struck teenager.   
  
After an extensive amount of thinking and debating within himself, he reached a conclusion. He had to talk to her, he had to tell her how he felt....Before it was too late. Before she decided to marry Brumby. The name was the equivalent of one scraping their nails down a chalk board as it resonated in his head. Brumby was the impetus Harm needed to for once in his life express how he truly, genuinely felt. He changed into a sweater and khakis, hopped into his SUV and drove off. He saw a florist shop that was still open and went inside, purchasing a single crimson rose.  
  
********  
  
Mac's Residence  
Georgetown, MD  
19:32 Romeo  
  
Harm knocked on the door and waited, his heart pounding. "Mac!"he called. "Please..."his voice trailed off. There was still no answer. He knew she was home. Her Vette was parked in the parking lot. Finally, she opened the door. That was good, because he was relentless and would have started pounding on the door. Neither she or her neighbors would appreciate that.  
  
"Do you always answer the door in your Pjs?"  
  
She looked at him."Oh yeah, I love to give the pizza delivery boy a thrill." she said. This was the wry, witty Mac he knew. Then, "What are you doing here?"   
  
He'd never needed an invitation before. "I came to see you."he answered, handing her the rose. The gesture totally caught her off guard.  
  
"It's beautiful, Harm." she said, taking it its crimson beauty. "You didn't have to...I hope you didn't....Now is just a bad time...."  
  
Hell, she wouldn't blame her for cheating on that Australian louse, Mic. "You have a date over, don't you? God, I'm so..."  
  
Great, now he thought she had a man over."No! It's just that..."  
  
"Mommy?"called a small voice. Harm thought he was hearing things. It must be the TV or neighbors he thought. Or Chloe? But did Chloe call Mac Mommy? He knew she looked up to her...  
  
Suddenly a small child appeared at Mac's side. Mac's mouth opened wide in horror. This was not how she wanted this to happen.  
  
"Um, honey, can you go in the other room and put this in water?" She handed the child the rose.  
  
"Sure." she said, and scurried off.  
  
Mac looked up, once again meeting the shock in Harm's eyes. She buried her face in her hands for a brief moment. "I wanted to tell you...I just didn't know how."  
  
"How hard is it to tell someone who cares about you that you have a daughter? It's not some little secret you can keep inside."he said, his emotions evident. He was more upset than angry. "I thought we could tell each other anything Mac! While things are being revealed, I think it's a good time if you have any other husbands and secrets up your sleeve."  
  
"Harm," she said, "I'm not even sure where to start."She sat down against the door and he sat facing her. "Eight years ago, Chris, went to federal prison and I found out I was pregnant. She went to go live with her grandmother, Chris' mother. I didn't have much of a choice. I could never give my baby up, and at the time I couldn't take care of her... I don't think Chris ever saw more than a baby picture and now it's too late after I...I've been trying to get her to move to D.C. so its closer. I only see her once..."Her voice trailed of as tears welled in her eyes. Harm wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.  
  
"Shhh...It's alright." he said, gently rocking her.  
  
"I know I'm a horrible mother, a horrible person..."  
  
"No, Mac. No, you're not. You did what you thought was the best for her."  
  
Mac, for once did not argue. Even though it may be true, she still blamed herself.  
  
The girl entered the hall. "Who are you? Why is my mommy crying?" she demanded to know. He could tell this little girl was tough as nails and afraid of nothing—just like her mother.  
  
"My name is Harm. I'm your mommy's best friend." At least he thought he was. " She's crying because she's so happy that you're here." He shook her small hand. "What's your name?"  
  
"Aidan Lara MacKenzie Ragle ." she recited like a fine poem.  
  
"What a pretty name. Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too. I have to go get ready for bed. Mommy?"she said, satisfied with Harm's response.  
"I'll be there in a minute, sweetie."  
  
"She's beautiful." Just like her mother. She had her mother's dark brown, almost-raven hair and deep soulful brown eyes.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I wish you had told me. I could have helped you..." he said and he meant it. He wanted nothing more than to take care of Mac, and now her daughter.  
  
Streams of tears cascaded down her face and he once again took her into his arms. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, the hot tears soaking his shoulder.  
  
"Look at me..."she said embarrassed.  
  
"It's alright..."  
  
"I think I should get her to bed. She's exhausted."She freed herself from his warm and loving arms and stood up. "You're welcome to come inside." He took her up on her offer.  
  
********  
  
20:57 Romeo  
  
He scanned the apartment which he was quite familiar with. Absent were indicators that Mac had a child. He realized that the door she kept locked all the time wasn't a closet she never got the key to, but Aidan's room.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harm." she said softly.  
  
"You should go. She's waiting."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I should go..."  
  
  
Just then, Aidan entered in pink flannel PJ's and yellow bunny slippers. The kid really had a knack for timing. Whether to say it was good or bad depended on your opinion. "I was wondering if you and your friend can read me a story."  
  
"Uh, sweetie, Harm has to..."  
  
"I can stay," he said, "that's if you want me to."  
  
"We'd like that." She smiled.  
  
********  
  
21:44 Romeo  
  
Aidan was tired from her trip, but stayed awake as long as possible, wanting to hear more stories. Finally she gave in and fell fast asleep. They silently crept out of the room after they were positive that she was asleep.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink? There isn't much of selection."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is soda okay?"  
  
"One time won't kill me."  
  
"Have you eaten? Aidan ate before she came and I was just going to have pizza."  
  
"I haven't. As long has it doesn't have dead animal on it, I'm game."  
  
"As opposed to what, live animal?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"We can even cover your half with that good for you vegetable crap you're so fond of. You herbivores are no fun." She picked up the phone.  
  
He smiled again. It was so odd that this was the same woman who had transformed into an emotional, hysterical mess who had practically fallen at his feet not much earlier. She was a trained Marine and one thing they learned was to not express emotion. Bottling up feelings all the time was no good, and part of the reason she had become an alcoholic many years ago.  
  
********  
  
22:47 Romeo  
  
"How long is she going to be with you?"  
  
"Not long enough. This week, only until Sunday."  
  
"I'd like to take you both to the zoo on Saturday."  
  
"We'd like that."  
  
"So what does Mic think about this?" Harm asked, the name burning his tongue like battery acid. She didn't answer."You're considering marrying him and he doesn't know you have a daughter?" You're considering marrying him and you kissed me back?!he thought.  
  
"No one knows...but you. I'll tell him eventually. I guess I really have no choice."  
He stayed silent, angry that she was still talking about marrying that bumbling idiot after what had transpired earlier.  
  
"I'm sorry I left your place so fast before, I had to get home..."  
  
"It's alright, Mac." I understand, to a certain point. With that, that topic was not further delved into, nor was the kiss. He wanted to talk about it, hell, they needed to talk about it. At least he did.  
  
"Ma—"he said, just as the doorbell sounded. She got her wallet and went to the door. "Why don't you let me get it? You're in your Pjs."  
  
"If you insist."   
  
He looked through the peephole, and opened the door. She tried to hand him her wallet but he refused to take it.   
  
"Take it."she said, only to be ignored. "Harm..."she said to no avail, as he paid the delivery boy. He took the pizza inside and they ate, moving to the safe discussion of their cases.  
  
********  
  
23:19 EST  
  
"I have leave Thursday and Friday." said. "I want to spend as much time as I can with her while she's here. I wish things were different and I could see her more often. She was obviously in pain, so he put his arms around her to comfort her. He wasn't sure if the gesture was appropriate or not, but he didn't care. All he knew was that it felt good to hold her, and that somehow made it right.  
  
She left her head on his shoulder. He smelled so good, the scent of his cool, clean utterly masculine aftershave. His skin was smooth against her neck. He kissed her forehead, cheek and finally found her lips. "This..." He planted a kiss along her jaw line, "is..." He took full possession of her mouth, cutting her off. Their tongues probed hungrily.   
  
She stroked his back and he trailed kisses down the nape of her neck. She played with his collar and let her hand go down his back. She wore a cranberry camisole and no bra. He gently brushed his fingers over her already taut nipples causing her to gasp in pleasure. He reached under her shirt and cupped her soft breast. A low moan of pleasure escaped her. He laid her down gently. She pressed herself against him while he took off his shirt. She undid his belt with deft precision. She kissed his neck and jaw.  
  
His touch sent shivers up her spine. She felt him, rock hard against her belly. He kissed her shoulder and helped take her shirt off.  
  
"God, you're breathtaking, Mac."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself."she whispered planting a kiss on his neck. She lightly nibble on his flesh.  
  
"Aidan?"  
  
"She sleeps like the dead."she said. He took a nipple into his mouth, the tiny bud was hard under his hot tongue. She arched herself against him and undid his fly. She felt him hard like a rock against her. She kissed his neck and jaw line. Every touch sent their hearts racing.  
  
The last thing she needed was to get pregnant. Things were complicated at it was. "Do you have anything, because I have..." He silence her, crushing her mouth with his.   
  
He retrieved a condom from his pocket. "But I sure wouldn't mind having a couple..." he started.  
  
"A couple?"  
  
"Children, with you." With that, he got up and wrapped the blanket around her. He was on his way to the bathroom when the phone sprang to life.  
  
She snatched it up from its cradle. Who the hell would call at this hour, a phone solicitor with insomnia or a caffeine problem? "MacKenzie."  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Mic..." she said, a look of consternation on her face.  
  
"What are you doing? You seem short of breath, luv."  
  
"Short of breath?" Oh, I was just about to have sex with Harm, my best friend/ your nemesis wasn't exactly the best response. "Oh, I was...exercising when you called."  
  
"Isn't it almost midnight?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I had a couple of Beltway burgers today."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. You look wonderful." Mic said. "So what have you and Harm been up to lately?"he asked of his adversary.  
  
"Nothing!" she said, and was sure she sounded guilty. "Uh, nothing much. Just the usual. We're on opposite sides for a court martial tomorrow." she lied. She searched for her shirt to no avail.  
  
"That's lovely." he said. "I can't wait to see you again, Sarah. I miss you."  
  
Ugh."So do I."  
  
"What are you wearing?" he said, trying his most seductive voice.  
  
Uh...Not much. I'm sitting here topless in front of Harm. Speaking of top, where the hell was it? "Mic..."  
  
"Is something wrong, Sarah?"  
  
"No. I'm just really tired. I want to take a shower and get to bed."  
  
"I understand. I'll call you tomorrow night. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Ok. You too." She wanted to get him off the phone so badly.  
  
"Sarah. Remember, I love you."  
  
"I....I love you, too." she said awkwardly. She turned to find Harm, but he was gone, the door shutting behind him.  
  
She buried her face in her hands. What was she doing? She was like a twister, a juggernaut. She was like an inexorable force destroying everything in her wake. She was supposed to marry Mic, a good noble man whom she loved. But she didn't love him in the same way, or near intensely as she did her partner and best friend, whom she would have made love with just now if Mic hadn't called.  
  
********  
  
Harm drove aimlessly. He couldn't just sit there as he was reminded that she loved another man, and was supposed to marry him. What am I expecting, huh? For Mac to tell Mic that it was over now and that she was in love with me? Mic and Mac. It wasn't until now that he realized how incredibly absurd it sounded.   
  
Mac didn't know what the hell she wanted and he'd be damned if he continued to play into her game. She couldn't have it both ways. She had to make a decision. It was either him or Mic.  
  
********  
  
09:03 Romeo  
  
That night, Mac couldn't sleep. She got out of bed earlier than usual. She made breakfast for Aidan and they discussed their plans for the day. "I need to stop at work for a minute before we go out for the day."  
  
"Sure, Mommy." he took another bite of pancakes. "Do I get to meet everyone today?"  
  
"Not yet. Soon."  
  
********  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
10:00 Romeo  
  
"Aidan, listen to me ok?" The child nodded. "I'm going to go inside to talk to Harm. You have to stay in the car. Don't touch anything."  
  
"I know." said Aidan. Mac kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back in 5 minutes. The guard's right there." she said pointing toward the Marine at his post outside the building."  
  
********  
BULL PEN  
  
Bud carried a towering stack of manila folders as high as his head. He almost dropped them. Mac grabbed half of the pile. "Thanks. Colonel, I thought you were on leave."  
  
"I am," Mac said. "I just need to speak with Harm." They walked toward his office.   
  
"He left for San Diego at 0700 ma'am." Mac set the files down on his desk.   
  
"Who was he sent with? Carolyn?"  
  
"No. Lieutenant Commander Kaitlin Pike."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She and Harm were partners briefly while they were both still Lieutenant Jgs."  
  
"Oh yeah. Harm mentioned her once or twice."  
  
"Get those two in a room and the sparks fly. Their personalities clash, but I'm sure they made up for that in the bed room. They were hot and heavy for a while. A pretty volatile relationship, if you ask me."  
  
"Where has she been all this time?"  
  
"I'm not sure, ma'am. I know she was at JAG HQ in Dallas briefly. If you'll excuse me, I have the Nielson court martial to prepare."  
  
"Good luck." she said, before turning around. "Thanks Bud." she said ruefully.  
  
"Thanks, Bud." She walked away and sighed.  
  
********  
  
Parking Lot  
10:09 Romeo  
  
Mac walked to her car and got in. "Did you find Harm, Mommy?" asked Aidan.  
  
"No, baby. He had to go to San Diego to investigate for a court martial."  
  
"Oh....." she said. Mac caught a hint of disappointment in her voice. "He was supposed to take us to the zoo on Saturday."  
  
"He didn't know he'd have to work. He's very busy..." With Kate no doubt. Mac inserted the key into the ignition and turned the car on. She pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
********  
  
Harm's Room  
Landmark Hotel- Room 234  
San Diego, California  
04:07 Uniform  
  
Harm and Kate sat on the floor, leaning against the bed in Harm's hotel room. They had nearly downed a whole bottle of red wine. "Why'd you come back?" he asked.  
  
"I was transferred to JAG in Dallas after we were partners. Then I reserved my commission. I've been chasing my own shadow ever since. I decided it was time to stop and come back to my old life, to be the real me."  
  
"Why'd you ever leave me Kate, leave JAG?"  
  
"I had something I needed to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Hunting. Looking for a certain man."  
  
"For business or pleasure?"  
  
"You could say its for my father's business." she said. It wasn't a total lie. Daddy Parker wanted Jarod, and even was using his new child to exploit. But now she wanted Jarod for her own personal reasons.  
  
"Business? What's it called?"  
  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." she said with a grin. He laughed.   
  
"So who were you looking for? Some jarhead or squid?"  
  
"No. Someone who's anything and everything." she said. Her voice grew evens softer. "I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"Is that so? So then who are you?" He touched her chin with his forefinger.  
  
"My name isn't really Kate Pike."  
  
"Who were you before?"  
  
"That's classified. Besides, it doesn't really matter."  
  
"Who ever you are, I like you." he whispered. She smiled.   
  
********  
  
Mac's Residence  
Georgetown, MD  
07:20 Romeo  
  
Mac picked up the phone for the hundredth time and started to dial. Half way through, she set the receiver back in its cradle once more. She'd been up all night, sleep having never come. She needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him she wasn't marrying Mic because she loved him. She picked up the phone and let herself finish dialing the eleven numbers.  
  
********  
Harm's Room  
Landmark Hotel- Room 234  
San Diego, CA  
04:20 Uniform  
  
Harm and Kate talked about the past: their relationship, their cases and their misadventures. She pointed at him. "You should have seen the look on your face." she said, laughing hysterically. The phone rang. Harm wondered who it was. He guessed it was Webb, only Webb would call at that hour, but he'd call Harm on his cell phone.  
  
Kate snatched the receiver before Harm could say anything.  
  
********  
Mac's Residence  
Georgetown, MD  
07:20 Romeo  
  
Simultaneously:"Harm?" Mac said. "Hello?" came a woman's voice. She sounded out of breath.  
  
"Is this room 234, Harmon Rabb's room?" asked Mac, convinced she had the wrong number.  
  
The woman answered. "Yes. He's right here. Who's..." Mac slammed the phone down loudly. That was enough. That's all she needed to know. It was almost four-thirty in the morning in California and Kate was in Harm's room. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see what was going on.  
  
She couldn't believe it. One day he's convinced her that he loved her and told her he wanted to have children with her and a little more than twenty four hours later, he was shacked up with his old partner. First it was Annie Pendry, then Jordan Parker and Renée Peterson, and now it was Kate Pike. Was there some wicked curse? She realized all their last names began with the letter P.  
  
********  
Harm's Room  
Landmark Hotel- Room 234  
San Diego, CA  
  
"Who was that?" Harm asked.  
  
"She didn't say. She asked if this was your room, then she hung up."  
  
"Weird." He shrugged. "My head and stomach can't take much more laughing."  
  
She smiled at him. Her face hurt. She became serious. "So has a woman been able to tame Harmon Rabb yet?"  
  
"Never." he said.  
  
"Seeing anyone?"  
  
"No. I was seeing this TV producer but then she moved to L.A. She wanted me to go with her."  
  
"But you didn't want to give up everything for her?"  
  
"Exactly. It wasn't anything serious." His expression became grim. "The woman I care about is marrying someone else."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Like I told you, I'll never be able to capture him."  
  
"Him or his heart? I thought you said it was just business."  
  
"Both, I suppose. That's all it can be." she said. "Looks like we have to help each other heal."  
  
"I'd like that." he said. "It's late."  
  
"Or early."  
  
"Just when I thought we were getting along..." he said, smiling.   
  
"We got along pretty well tonight huh?"  
  
"Yeah. We should get some sleep or we're going to feel like hell in a few hours."  
  
"A few hours? Try now." Kate said. They stood up. She hugged him. "Good morning."   
  
"Good night." he said. Their lips met briefly. They separated.   
  
"Let's try this slow this time." she said. He nodded.  
  
She paused, turning around to look at him before disappearing behind the connecting door.  
  
He smiled. Kate ignited a passion within him. She was always new and exciting; spontaneous and ready to combust. They hadn't really had a commitment all those years ago, nor had they loved each other. But now, all those years later, there was still something there, those same sparks. The relationship held promise.  
  
He didn't want to be alone, now that Mac had made it clear what her decision was. She'd lied to Mic right before his eyes. She had no intention of telling him about what they had done. That's when he knew it was time to give up. He lost the fight.  
  
********  
  
Mac's Residence  
Georgetown, MD  
09:20 Romeo  
  
"Good morning, Mommy." said a cheerful Aidan.  
  
"Morning, baby." Mac said, wishing she could share her daughter's enthusiasm.  
  
Aidan settled on the couch next to Mac. Mac wrapped her hands around the tiny girl. "Are you marrying Harm?" Aidan asked Mac was taken aback. "You told me I'd meet the man your marrying..."  
  
"No, not Harm."  
  
"Why not? I like him."  
  
So do I, although particularly not that much at this very moment, she thought. Hell, she didn't even dislike him now, it was more than that. She hated him. She felt betrayed. But she had almost slept with Harm while she's engaged to Mic, so who was betraying who?  
  
"Why?" Aidan repeated, bringing Mac out of thoughts.  
  
"Because....well, I'm not." What an adult response. "I can't. I'm already engaged to this nice man, Mic who loves me. He's going to love you too." The seven year-old just frowned. Mac stared at her left hand. She'd moved the ring there when she'd gotten off the phone. Now all she had to do was call Mic and tell him. It was also time to tell him about Aidan.  
  
She went into her bedroom and picked up the phone and dialed. "Mic."  
  
"Sarah, luv. What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"I made a decision." she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, luv?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you in person, but I couldn't wait. I'll marry you."  
  
********  
**  
**

(Sequel to this is entitled Savior. I'm still working on parts 6+7 in the Into the Night Series and the sequel to White Wedding, and the sequel to Too Little Too Late.FEED BACK HIGHLY APPRECIATED!!:o)~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Savior

Written by M.A.G.~E-mail: Gypsyroo@aol.com  
Disclaimer: See part 1: Disclosure  
*Note: This story is the sequel to Disclosure. A teacher once told me to mix fact and fiction, to write what I live, if she only knew.... so that's what I'm doing. It was extremely hard to type as it hits close to home, pun intended, and I almost wanted to throw the whole thing down the drain. In fact, I think it may be the hardest thing I've ever had to write. It touches upon things like abuse and other unpleasant things so please don't read it if you'll be offended, and if you go ahead and read it, just remember you were forewarned. However dark, it does have a happy ending like I promised. BugMe-lovers be warned, you will not like this story.  
*****2nd Note:This is one of my most personal stories and would really appreciate feedback.Thanks.  
**  
********  
  


Savior  
(To the abused and weak, may you find your savior)  
  


********  
[Takes place about a year after Disclosure]  
  
Harm and Kate had been stuck on a submarine for their investigation for a little over two weeks and when he had come home, Harm had to hear about Mac deciding to marry Brumby from the office staff. It just confirmed what he already sensed in his heart. It was over a year ago, but it seemed like it was only yesterday.  
  
It had been about eleven months since Mac and Mic Brumby had married. Things were different now, so different. Brumby now worked at a civilian law firm, the one Dalton Lowne had been a partner in. Aidan now lived with her mother and Mic and Harm and Kate were together. The Admiral noticed his best team was not getting along and it was affecting their work so he'd done the only thing he could. So Harm was partnered with Kate while Mac was partnered with new comer Lieutenant Singer to show her the ropes. The friendship between Mac and Harm had greatly diminished. It had been a gradual thing, as Mac distanced herself further and further from Harm everyday the longer she and Brumby stayed married. He expressed his concern for her, as well as Bud Harriet and others, and she just shrugged it off, stating she was just so busy and overwhelmed.  
  
********  
  
Mac and Mic's Residence  
Washington, D.C.  
20:04 Romeo  
  
Harm approached the door and paused before knocking. He didn't care whether that Australian parasite was there or not, he needed to talk to her. She opened the door.  
  
"I want my best friend back." he told her softly, lightly touching her shoulder. He watched her as she winced in pain. "Mac, what's wrong?"  
  
"Harm, I'm fine." she said. "Don't worry, I just hit my shoulder coming out of the shower. I got a little dizzy."  
  
"You should go to the doctor."  
  
"I will." she said. Her internal clock kicked in. "Harm, I really can't talk now. Mic will be home any minute."  
  
"He'll just have to deal with me then."  
  
"Please, Harm. Not now. Ok? Please go."  
  
"Mac, your acting so oddly."  
  
"Uh...It's just that I have a surprise planned for him." She forced a smile.  
  
"Oh..."Harm said, not needing to hear this nor wanting to. "Alright, have a nice evening."  
  
"Yeah, you too." she murmured as she shut the door. That had been a close call.  
  
********  
  
20:15 Romeo  
  
Mic entered the apartment, looking for her. He found her in the bedroom. "Harm noticed something was wrong, Mic. You better stop...."she said, as soon as he walked into the room.  
  
He laughed. "You think Harm, your knight in shining armor is going to save you?"  
  
He wasn't always a violent man. She'd discovered he had a cocaine habit and it only got worse. Mic was no longer the man she thought she fell in love with, but some monster. She was helpless. She could fight back but then he went after Aidan, toying with her head. He never touched the little girl, well he hadn't yet. He'd said he'd kill Aidan and make Mac watch. Mac believed him. If she left him, he'd kill them both. She believed him. He was a monster capable of anything. The bruises and pain were worth it if it kept her daughter safe.   
  
"Come here," he said, placing his dirty, calloused deadly hands on her. Adrenaline and fear coursed through her veins. What was he going to do to punish her for Harm coming by.   
  
"It wasn't my fault, Mic. He just showed up. I sent him away. Please..."she stammered  
  
"You expect me to believe that, Sarah?"  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
He tried to kiss her, she backed away. He became angry. " I wouldn't do that if I were you, luv." His voice then became soft. "I need you, Sarah." He pushed her onto the bed. She knew what he was going to do. Tears filled her eyes. "Please, please no Mic." she pleaded.  
  
"Its either you or your daughter." he said, taking his hold on her once again. What he didn't know was that she was sending Aidan back to her grandmother. She was now well enough to care for the girl after her surgery. Mac had no choice but the take her daughter in, not that she minded, but she didn't want her there because of Mic.  
  
********  
  
"Now, that wasn't so bad, making love to your own husband now was it Sarah? Oh, don't cry, luv." he said, wiping her tears away with his coarse hands. She bit her tongue to stop her self from saying something. He rolled her and patted her belly. "Maybe we'll have a little Mic Jr., Sarah. I want a son, Sarah."  
  
She forced herself to speak. "Yes, Mic." She got out of bed, covering herself with her red silk robe.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the bathroom." She forced a smile. "I'll be right back."  
  
********  
  
She shut the door and wished there was a lock. He had rid of that long ago. She took the bottle of prenatal vitamins out of the cabinet and dumped them quietly onto a towel. At the bottom, she had hidden several morning after pills. She didn't want to have a child with Mic. She didn't want to subject an innocent baby to abuse. No child deserved that, no one did.  
  
She heard the door slam. She sighed a sigh of relief. Mic had left. She filled a glass with water and swallowed the pill. She then replaced the vitamins into their plastic container and put them away.  
  
She turned on the shower, making the water as hot as she could stand it. She sobbed uncontrollably as she scrubbed her skin raw, trying to get clean but it was never enough. She cried out in pain and she touched one of many bruises that gilded her body. She caught her reflection in the mirror and stared at herself. The bruises were black, blue, yellow and green strategically placed. It looked like some sick form of camouflage against her olive skin. Batterers knew where to hit and where not to, knowing where not to leave their mark. She'd learned that from her father.  
  
She went into the bedroom and slipped on a silky cream nightgown and put her robe over it. The doorbell sounded. "Just a minute." she called. Whoever it was, she would get rid of them as fast as she could. She wasn't much for company anymore.  
  
Through the peephole, she saw Harm. She quickly let him in. "Hi, Mac." he said. "I came to see how you are. I miss you, I miss my best friend."   
  
"So do I," she said, and he hugged her. He let go as he heard her whimper and recoil like a wounded animal. That had been the second time she seemed to be in pain in over two weeks. Something was very wrong.  
  
"Take your robe off."  
  
"What?" she forced a smile. "Is this a strip search, Commander?"  
  
"Take your robe off." he said concerned.  
  
"No!"  
  
He grabbed hold on the thin material and gently peeled in back over her shoulders. "Oh my god, Mac! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She shielded her face with her hands, crying. "I couldn't..." She clung to him even though the contact hurt. "I'm so sorry, Harm."  
  
"Jesus, Mac. Don't apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"Yes, I did. I didn't listen to your warnings about him. I got the wrong idea. I pushed you away. You better leave before he gets home."  
  
"No! You think there's anyway I'd leave you alone with him? He'll never hurt you or Aidan again. I promise. I'm taking you and Aidan home with me. Where is she?"  
  
"He said he'd kill us both if I tried to leave him."  
  
"I promise you, I won't let him hurt you both."  
  
"Ok. He'll be out for awhile. He's probably meeting with his coke dealer."  
  
"Where's Aidan?"  
  
"She's at a sleep over at a friend's house. The bastard's considerate enough to only rape me when she's not here."  
  
"God, Mac." He hurt for her. She was in so much pain. She was no longer herself but some shell. He wished he could erase the past year. He took a deep breath. "Go get dressed. Get some clothes for you and Aidan."  
  
********  
  
Mac returned with a small duffel bag and teddy bear in her arms. He took off his leather pilot's jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "Thanks." she said. They went to the parking lot and got into Harm's SUV. "We have to get Aidan now. Once he sees I'm gone, he might go there and get her himself." Mac spoke quickly.  
  
"I know. Calm down, Mac. Everything will be okay."   
  
********  
21:20 Romeo  
  
Mac used Harm's cell phone to call Julie's house to tell Aidan she couldn't spend the night. Aidan was a acquiescent child, and always did as she was told.  
  
They pulled up in front of the house. Mac got out of the car. Julie and her mother stood in the doorway and watched Aidan walk to her mother. Mac waved.  
  
"Who's car is that, Mommy?" she asked.   
  
Mac said, "Don't you remember...." Harm got out of the SUV and walked towards them.  
  
"Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmm!" cried Aidan in sheer delight. She hugged Harm tightly. She had taken an instant liking to Harm the second she met him over year ago.  
  
"What about me?" Mac said to her daughter. With that, Aidan hugged her.  
  
The girl looked at Harm. "You came to save us?"  
  
"We're safe now, baby. Mic won't hurt us ever again." The child smiled.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"My house." said Harm. "Then we'll take it from there."  
  
Mac looked up at Harm intently. For the first time in a long time she smiled, a real smile, a smile she didn't have to fake.  
  
*******  
Harm's Residence  
North of Union Station  
Washington, D.C.  
22:37Romeo  
  
Aidan dressed for bed and Mac and Harm tucked the small girl and teddy bear snugly into Harm's bed. She was so tiny compared to the big bed. She looked as if she were a lone ship sailing alone in the waters of the world as she drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
Mac and Harm sat on his couch, her head resting on his chest. He was careful not to touch her and handled her like a fragile porcelain doll which could shatter at any moment. In a way, she was just that. He stroked her hair. " I should never have walked out like that, that night." he said. " If only I had stayed and let you explain. If only I had told you that I was going to San Diego with Kate....I feel like I could have stopped...."  
  
"Harm, it's not your fault. No matter what it is, you think it's your fault. You blame yourself for everything that has gone wrong. You carry the world's burdens on your shoulders. I probably wouldn't have listened to you then, and I'd still end up this way."  
  
"But if something had been done differently, anything... I could have saved you from this past year."  
  
"You saved us now, that's all that counts. You didn't know. I didn't know what a monster he could be until two or three months into the marriage. I'm not stupid. I only stayed because of my daughter. I didn't want him hurting her." She told him about all of his threats and all he'd done to her. "Why do I always pick the wrong men? Chris, Dalton, Mic....Mic is the worst of them all. Why Mic at all when I had you?" She asked aloud, more of herself than Harm.  
  
"Had? You still have me, Sarah."  
  
"What are we going to do about Mic?"  
  
"Personally I'd like to torture, castrate and kill him but that won't get me anywhere but into the brig. Do you have any pictures of the injuries you've sustained?"  
  
"I did, but he found them and burnt them. Then he gave it to me worse than before. I managed to take some more. Wait...I have some he never found. They're dated."  
  
"Good. Where are they?"  
  
"My safety deposit box."  
  
"We'll get them tomorrow. I have a Polaroid. We can get pictures of the injuries you have now. Don't worry, we'll nail that bastard Sarah." he said, not knowing how true his words were. It stormed loudly outside, lighting illuminating the room occasionally and thunder cracked, sending chills down their spines.  
  
********  
  
03:07 Romeo  
  
Mac and Harm had fallen asleep on the couch, encompassed in each other's arms. They awoke with a start, hearing a crash at the door. Mac picked up the baseball bat leaning against the end table and Harm retrieved his gun. It could only be one person at the other side of that door. Mac picked up the phone. There was no dial tone. The storm must have knocked the power out. She had no idea where her or Harm's cell phone was and wasn't sure if they would even work.  
  
"Saaaaaaaarrrrrraaaaaahhhhh!" yelled Mic, pounding on the door once more. He sounded stoned or drunk or both. After one more crash, simultaneous with the thunder, he was in the apartment, the door torn from it's hinges. His eyes glowed like pure inhuman evil. Harm instinctively moved in front of Mac to shield her. Adrenaline rushed through there veins, as they tried to see in the dark. Mac prayed Aidan was okay. She wanted to check on her but couldn't. Mic would surely follow her into the bedroom.  
  
The only light that came into the apartment was from that of the lightening bolts and the emergency lights just outside the door.   
  
"Give me my wife back!" Mic shouted. "She's mine, mate. She married meeeeeeeeee!"   
  
"Easy, easy." Harm said. Mic lunged at him, and the gun was knocked from his hand. Mac crawled on the floor in the near darkness searching for the weapon. Her hands clasped the cold metal and she aimed it at Mic. He knocked her down, her head striking the parquet floor. The gun was sent reeling and Harm got it before Mic got the chance. He was under the influence of something, his reflexes slower than normal.  
  
Harm pulled the trigger, missing Mic's shoulder as he moved out of the way. "Bad move, mate!" He ran into Harm like a battering ram into a door. Both men landed on the floor and struggled for the gun. Harm punched Mic in the head.  
  
Mac got up from the floor. He head felt as if it had exploded. She couldn't see straight. She saw the bat and picked it up, smashing it into the back of Mic's skull, sending him off Harm. Mic still had the gun somewhere behind him. Before Harm could realize what was happening, Mic had his hands wrapped around Mac's neck in a choke hold. Harm then caught a glimpse of glinting silver. Glinting silver and red. The knife had blood on it, but who's blood. God was it hers? It was too risky to go for the gun now that Mac was in his clutches.  
  
"Let her go Mic. You don't want to hurt her, Mic. You love her." he said, trying to reason with him.  
  
"Shut up or I'm going to kill her!!!"  
  
"It's me you want. You don't want to hurt her, you want to hurt me."  
  
"I told you to shut up!!!"  
  
Mac delivered a deft kick to Mic's groin, he screamed and tightened his grip. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, Sarah." he said.  
  
"Please Mic," she tried to speak. He loosened his grip slightly. "You don't want to hurt me. I'm having your baby, your son." she lied. A look of bewilderment formed on his face. His eyes remained fixed on Harm.  
  
A moment later, his rage flared up once again. "You're lying, Sarah!"  
  
"No, Mic. I wanted it to be a surprise..."  
  
"My baby?" A smile played on his lips.  
  
"Yes, your son. We need to go to the hospital."she tried once again.  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
"Please, for the baby's sake. All this isn't good for our son."  
  
"She's right, Mic." Harm said.  
  
"Shut up!!!" said Mic.  
  
"If you kill Harm, you'll go away to prison for murder and never see your son. Do you want that? Please, please let us go. This can all be over now."  
  
He considered this. He moved over by the couch. He must've forgotten about the gun, Harm thought. He let Mac go. "Stand over there." he ordered. "I'm taking you to the hospital." Harm noticed blood on her arm and on her stomach.  
  
She couldn't leave now, she couldn't run. There was no way she was leaving Aidan and Harm alone with that madman. Oh god, Aidan. She was safe for now. Mic never went into the bedroom. The small girl must have been petrified. She needed to create a diversion to get Mic's attention away from Harm so Harm could get the gun. "Mic, I'm bleeding badly. We have to go now." He turned towards her. "One minute. I'm sorry Sarah, he has to go." Mic turned around to find Harm with the Ruger aimed at him. Mic lunged at him with the knife as Harm fired a single bullet into his chest. This did not stop him. Harm fired and fired, pumping lead into his body until he landed on the floor in a lifeless bloody heap.  
  
"Mac, are you alright? You're bleeding."  
  
"I'll be ok. Just get help." she said.  
  
Harm ran into the hall and took the elevator to find a neighbor.  
  
Mac ran past her husband's corpse into the bedroom. "Aidan!!!" she screamed, not seeing the girl. "It's ok, baby. Where are you?"  
  
The small child crawled out from under the bed sobbing. Mac held her daughter close. "Thank god, you're alright sweetie." The child panicked.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! You're bleeding."  
  
"I know. I'm ok, baby. I'm ok. Harm's getting help." She heard sirens in the distance.  
  
********  
  
Harm went back to his apartment. The only neighbor was an elderly deaf woman, explaining why help didn't arrive sooner. He found Mac and Aidan in the bedroom.  
  
The police and ambulances arrived. Mac and Harm were briefly questioned. Officers stood in front of the corpse, blocking it from Aidan's view as the paramedics escorted them out to take them to the hospital. Shortly after, the Medical Examiner whisked Brumby's body to the same hospital, only he was going to the hospital's morgue and he could not hurt anyone ever again.  
  
********  
07:01 Romeo  
  
Mac was treated for a concussion, fracture in her right ulna and slice in her mid-section, as well as minor scrapes and broken ribs which she had sustained before the attack that night. Harm had a shallow stab wound in the chest from when Brumby had lunged at him just before he fired. He had two broken ribs and required stitches on his hand and head. Aidan emerged physically unscathed.  
  
Kate went to the hospital to see Harm as soon as she heard what happened. "Go be with her, now that you have the chance." she told him, surprising him with her words. "We were settling for second best. You know it, I know it. You're in love with Mac and I'm in love with Jarod." That was the first time she had ever mention his name to him. "You have a second chance. Please take it. I hope we can still be friends."  
  
"Thank you, Kate." he kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck."  
  
"You too, Harm."  
  
********  
  
Kate walked down the hospital corridor. Her cell phone sprang to life. She smiled before hitting the talk button. Only a select few had her cell phone number. "What?!" she said, her tone becoming austere.  
  
"Hello, Miss Parker. Where have you been? What happened to my second shadow?"  
  
"I've been on a little vacation of sorts. I see those idiots haven't been able to capture you."  
  
"Are you calling yourself an idiot? You haven't been able to either."  
  
"Believe me, Jarod, when I want you, I will get you." She hit the end button and strolled down the hall smiling to herself.  
  
********  
  
Rock Creek Park  
Washington, D.C.  
13:09 Romeo-A few days later  
  
There was an investigation into Mic's death. It was deemed justifiable homicide. Harm had shot and kill Mic in self defense. Everyone had been shocked to learn what kind of man the true Mic Brumby was. The time came for Mic's funeral. It would start in a few hours.  
  
"Harm, I have to go. I need to go. I need closure."  
  
"Seeing him shot to death isn't enough?"  
  
"I need an ending. Seeing him lowered into the grave will be my ending. Then I can start over." She thought she had once loved him, maybe she had. It was so hard to remember what he had been like before morphing into a brutal abuser. She realized she had been in love with the idea of love and settling down and getting married. Part of her married Mic to hurt Harm. Mic hadn't loved her. Perhaps he did in the beginning he did, but once his reign of terror began she knew he didn't. No one could do that to someone they loved. She was no longer his wife, she was his punching bag. "I need to know I didn't waste a year of my life. If anything good came out of this whole mess, its that it brought us together. I realized I never want to lose you again."  
  
"You never lost me, Sarah." he put his arms around her.  
  
"Yes, I did. I lost everything. For awhile, I lost myself."  
  
"I found you, didn't I?"  
  
She smiled. "I love you, Harm."  
  
"I love you, Sarah." he said, kissing her passionately.  
  
********  
  
_(See, I promised there would be a happy ending. I might bring back Aidan in some other stories. I'll see. Please leave feedback!! Thanks.)  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
